


Return

by Iniysa



Category: Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is left in the world by himself, then something unexpected happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest, I am not making any money of them.

Return   
By: Lauren Freeman

The're dead, my entire family is dead, I am only sixteen years old, and one of the riches kids in the world, yet all that seems to matter is that I am alone. I am still not sure how it happened, an explosion they told me, the heat was so strong that they couldn't even tell their bodies from a chair. All they know is that they went into the building and never came out. I opted to stay at home for once, secretly not feeling all that well, normally this would never have stopped me, but do you ever get that gut feeling that tells you exactly what you need to do. Then when you do it anyway you always live to regret it? Or not live in my families case. My dad, Hadji, Jessie and Race, gone.

There funeral was nice, the best money could buy, yet I don't think any of that matters. Hadji's mom is here, taking care of me. Since dad took care of her son for so long, she feels obligated to do the same. Okay so she didn't say that to me, but I know how it is. She has enough to worry about, other then me. She tells me she has someone in her country keeping things in order and she can run things from Maine just fine. I offered to go back to Bangalor and live there, secretly hoping she would say yes, that she would take me away from all the reminders of my lost family. She said I needed to stay here, that my future depended on it. I wonder what she means.


	2. Two are Here, Three to Come

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Jonny, honey make sure Ana and Jessie wash their hands, dinners ready." Elle said, as a computer took her voice and transported it to the room Jonny was in.

"Oh good, I'm starved. You wouldn't happen to know where our wayward twins might be, now would you?"

"Well I'm glad you're hungry because it's your favorite, lasagna. Last I checked they were in the play room."

"Lasagna? You should hear my stomach grumbling, I'll be right there."

"Kids first, dear."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's a good boy." Jonny rolled his eyes as he walked down the long hall to the play room where his two three year olds sat tugging over a toy. Jonny walked in with his hands on his hip, smiling.

"Daddy!" The two yelled with delight jumped up and ran to their father.

"Hey munchkins, who want's dinner?"

"Me! Me!"

"Well me to, let's go wash our hands and eat."

"Wit bubbles?" Jade asked wide-eyed.

"But of course!" The two girls squilled with delight. Soon the three stood in the dining room, Jonny placed his daughters into their highchairs and then went to help his wife bring in the food. A woman around five foot seven walked in carrying a tray of lasagna. This first thing your eyes are drawn to is her very, very large belly. The next thing you notice is her brown hair, and blue eyes. Jonny walked in after her with two bowls, his hair is brown also, making his bright blue eyes stand out. Elle expertly placed the food on the table, and sat down at one end. Jonny smiled as he placed carefully cut up food onto the girls plates, then helped his wife get a massive amount of food of her own.

"How are my three little angles doing?" Jonny asked patting Elle's belly.

"Kicking, these three may come early."

"Well they have less then a month to go, so they should be alright." Jonny grinned and began to serve himself.

"We're about to have five kids in all, lets not have anymore for awhile, okay honey?"

"Sure thing, sweet."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Babies are made from inside a mommy's belly."

"Really? Can I have a baby too?" Jade asked.

"Not yet, but when you're all grown up you can."

"Can daddy have a baby, too?" Ana asked.

"No, daddies can't have babies, but they do help make them." Jonny said while winking at his wife. And so went the couples nightly ritual of answering hundreds of questions.

"Okay, time for bed." Elle smiled, "Who want's a bed time story?"

"I do! I do!" The two girls yelled running as fast as they could to there bed room. "I'll go read to them, you wait for me in the living room." She gave her husband an evil smile before slowly following the path the rambunctious three year olds had already tracked. Jonny smiled, and began to bring the dishes into the kitchen where Sally there maid would clean them.

"So how is your latest book coming?" Elle asked sitting down on the couch beside Jonny who was almost asleep.

"Good, have one more chapter to write, then I will start going through it to make sure everything is right. How is yours coming along."

"Done I will be sending it in to our editor tomorrow."

"Wow that is a record for you, usually you don't even make it to your deadline, but two months early?" Harry grinned.

"I wanted to get this one out before these three are born, who knows when I will find the time to write again after that happens." Jonny nodded his understanding.

"If all goes well I will send mine in, in a couple of days."

"Good, then you will be able to spend all your time with the children and our fans won't mob us.

"Speaking of fans, have you finished signing all those autographs?" Jonny grinned knowing how much his wife hated signing autographs, but as a autograph collector hatted sending and getting fake autographs more.

"You know I haven't I will do that tomorrow."

"Good then let's get some sleep." With that the couple walked off to bed.


	3. Our Story begins

ANOTHER FIVE YEARS LATER

"WAKE UP!" Elle yelled into the intercom system, making Jonny wince almost spilling his coffee. They had only been in to the girls bedrooms to wake them up five times over the last thirty minutes, now their kids were going to miss breakfast because they were late for the bus. Two eight year olds and three five year olds ran into the dinning room and grabbed a piece of toast from Jonny, who had mercy on them, not being a morning person either.

"Good morning Ana, Jade, Adam, Tommy, Megan. Are you all ready for school?" Jonny asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, sir." They smiled back. Their nanny appeared at the door ready to take them to the bus stop.

"Do we have to go to school, mom?" Jade asked.

"Yes, but just think, your both in the second grade, you will be going to Junior High before you know it."

"Okay."

"Now hurry, or you'll miss the bus!" The five kids ran out to meet Joann.

"So Jonny, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to kick back, relax, maybe get some writing done. Arya is supposed to be here around one.

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about that! Maybe I shouldn't..."

"Go on a shopping spree? I'll be here, you go have your fun, you've earned it miss best seller."

"I don't know what you are talking about, you've got four of your own books that have been on the top seller list for ages."

"Yes, but when I got my first I was just as excited, and this deserves a shopping spree. Go have fun, I don't want to see you back in this house until six...at least!"

"Six?!? I better take the van. No way I can carry all that until six." Jonny just grinned and sat down at the table then picked up the newspaper.

"You know your reading that up-side down, right?" Ella asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then, call if you need me."

"Will do." With that Ella was gone, and Jonny felt his eyes droop. He fell asleep with his head on the table.

Jonny woke up with a start at the sound of the front door opening and shutting loudly.

"Jonny, were home!"


	4. What Happened?

"Ana, Jade bring me the first aid kit, please!" Jonny yelled.

"Yes, sir." Ana's voice spoke back via the rooms' speaker/microphone. Ana ran in with the first aid kit.

"Grandma!" Ana opened the kit and handed Jonny a bottle of clear liquid. Jonny opened the stopper and put a tiny bit on a cotton ball, then rubbed it gently under Arya's nose. Arya was up in an instant.

"Oh, Jonny honey, I just had the strangest dream! I dreamed I walked in and saw Hadji alive and well. " Jonny sighed and nodded.

"You did, I am just about to ask him and the rest of my family why they're not dead." Arya's eyes opened wide as she sat up and looked around.

"Are you okay, grandma?"

"Yes dear, thank you. Why don't you run back up to your room, we can handle things from here." Ana looked at her dad for confirmation. Jonny nodded, Ana glared at the people who caused her grandma to faint before running back out of the room. Jonny shook his head as he helped Arya up from the floor.

"Let's go sit down in the living room, okay?" Jonny said quietly, the group nodded and they walked into the living room and sat down.

"I don't understand how we managed to travel into the future." Dr. Quest appeared to be in deep thought. Meanwhile Jonny touched his ear.

"Elle's cell phone."

"Elle?...Hi honey how's the shopping spree? Well we have a bit of a situation here at home... Ah, well they are all home do to a fire. No, no one was hurt, well none of our kids. No Jade did not start the fire, it happened before they got to science class however that is not the situation, I'm afraid... Well if you can come home now, I will give you a clue that you will never get...uh-huh... Okay your clue is their back from the dead... I knew that would interest you, we might be able to co-write a book about this, just get home ASAP, okay sweetie. I love you to, be careful...Okay...see yeah." Jonny touched his ear again.

"Okay, Elle should be home in a few minutes if the Digator is not backed up."

"Digator?" Race asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, a machine that digitally takes you anywhere within a twenty mile radius."

"Interesting." Dr. Quest whispered still in deep thought. Elle ran into the room out of breath, eyes full of excitement.

"I knew it!" Elle yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"How! You only had the clue for five minutes!" Jonny moaned. Elle only shrugged. "Okay Mrs. Sci-fi how are they still alive and the same age as they were when they left?"

"They obviously hit a time portal, and got stuck."

"What?" The room asked.

"Well for my latest story my character gets stuck in a time portal just like this, I have been doing research on this type of stuff for ages! I knew there was a possibility that the time portals could be true, but I never dreamed that I would see the proof with my own eyes." Jonny grinned and kissed his wife.

"What is the last thing you remember." Jonny asked.

"Well, we were in the newly built computer building at the collage..."


	5. Explanations

"Well, we were in the newly built computer building at the collage, there had been some complaints of people going in and not coming out as you know. We were heading for the closet being we had looked all over the rest of the building and did not find anything, we walked in searched, then walked out. I thought is was strange that our car was no longer there to pick us up, but there have been cases of miscommunication before, so we grabbed a cab and came home, it's as simple as that." Dr. Quest stated.

"Well, here is what happened from my point of view. You all left for the computer center, later that day there was a call, a gas line blew, the entire building went up in flames killing everyone inside, which consisted of you and four other people being everyone was afraid to go in. They looked for remains, b-but the building had burned for so long that there was nothing left, of anything. Suddenly everyone I loved was gone, I was alone, Arya flu in from Bangalor for the funerals, she adapted me, I spent half my time living here and the other half in Bangolor. I met Ella who was also orphaned, a year after you died, we spent so much time together that Arya ended up adopting her as well." Jonny looked like he was going to breakdown at any moment. Ella noticed this and crawled into the chair beside him.

"S-so what year is this?" Jessi asked.

"Hmm, two thousand and three. It's December first, two thousand three." Ella answered. Race still looked like he did not fully believe what was happening.

"What about the building, when we left it looked exactly like it did when we walked in." Race asked.

"They rebuilt it. I don't know why, apparently the owner really likes this location, though he had an amazingly rough time hiring people." Ella explained.

"DAD! Jade keeps hitting me! Make her stop!"

"Jade, stop hitting your sister!" Jonny yelled back up.

"But dad, Ana called me a dumb fart!"

"Ana, don't call names!" Jonny secretly smiled, not having heard anyone being called a dumb fart since he and Jessie were kids.

"But dad she started it!" Ana yelled.

"Both of you too your rooms now!" Ella yelled, stepping in.

"But were still eating lunch!" Ana yelled.

"Eat them in your room, and no music, TV, or anything, if you're board do your homework." Jonny yelled.

"But dad!" Both girls yelled.

"NOW!" Both Ella and Jonny yelled then smiled at each other.

"Yes sir." Both called back. Harry took a deep breath.

"Five children?" Dr. Quest asked, a tear forming in his eye.

"Yeah, you're a grandfather, and Hadji you're an Uncle." Jonny grinned. Suddenly Arya seemed to finally comprehend that her son was there. There was a loud cry and she ran to Hadji and hugged him in a monster hug.

"Oh, Hadji, Hadji, Hadji." Arya rocked back in forth, crying. Two families were together again at last.


End file.
